


It only takes a bite to know its something good

by trxthhurts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi the manager, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cafe AU, College AU, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Switching, closeted gay suna rintaro, kenma is a barista too, kita and suna are both dense babes, lots of texting, makki and suna call eachother babe ironically, miya twins are baristas!, osamu pining for suna first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trxthhurts/pseuds/trxthhurts
Summary: Suna and Kita go to their local cafe almost everyday as if routine since Suna started college. And today is the day he realizes something unusal. As if someone is trying to swoon him.But Suna the closeted gay does not connect the dots and Kita is just as dense.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Alisa/Tanaka Saeko, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Suna took his time to stare down at his phone while the pedestrian signal shined a reddish-orange tinted shaped hand. Tapping on his direct messages he sends another text to Kita.

> **Me**
> 
> Almost there. 4mins prob

  
It didn't surprise Suna when right after his message was sent, the three dots popped up, signaling Kita replying. The fox-like eyes teared away from his device and glanced at the now changed signal to walk. Long strides step off the cement and onto the white lined painted cross-walk. Ever since Suna was young he'd always step onto the white painted lines, always afraid to touch the tar for some reason. His mother would instill in his young developing mind that if he ever stepped onto the road without passing the crosswalk, a car would come zooming by and hit him. 

  
His eyes would occasionally glance down at the crosswalk, making sure to only step on the white till he met the other end of the road. Suna pulled out his phone and began scrolling through his numerous notifications to find Kita's message. Humming in success; he taps the notification.

>   
> **Kita**  
>  It's fine that you're 2 hours late.

  
Suna bit his inner cheek and decided that he'll explain everything to Kita once he reached the cafe. He was almost there anyway, he could practically see the fancy tiny 'hatte latte' sign ahead of him. And after a few long strides he sees the front shop window and looks down at the seated Kita by the window of their two seated table. Suna knocked lightly on the window to catch the two toned head's attention. Dull brown eyes caught his. Suna's glasses lightly clanked against the window as he glanced at the one of half drunken beverage. 

  
Suna gave a small wave, Kita gave one back, no smile, just a polite wave. Suna didn't want to waste anymore time to be seen as a creep by on-lookers, so he made his way inside the establishment. He looked down at his phone as he felt it vibrate from receiving a message from Makki. 

  
Suna one handedly untied his hoodie that was on his head that only revealed his bangs and glasses, then slid off the aesthetically golded round glasses on his face and place them inside the pocket of his hoodie, all while the other hand was responding to Makki's antics.

> **Makki-babe**  
>  so i told him im allergic to shrimp👽

A chuckle huffed past Suna's lips for a brief second as he used both his hands now to occupy his phone, meanwhile he was waiting in the somewhat short line at the register to order his drink and maybe something to eat. 

> **Me**
> 
> lmfao was he that small?? damn👽
> 
> **Makki-babe**  
>  ikr shorter than my damn pinky👺
> 
> **Me**  
>  We have long fingers, our hands dont count makki
> 
> **Makki-babe**  
>  Shut up babe❤
> 
> **Me**  
>  hehe❤
> 
> **Me**  
>  so like when did you and mattsun break up😓
> 
> **Makki-babe**  
>  sir what 👁👄👁
> 
> **Makki-babe**  
>  never have i ever did i break up with that -double cheeked up on a thurday night- man
> 
> **Me**  
>  ofghmf did ur nasty ass cheat???👽
> 
> **Makki-babe**  
>  rin babe, my love''''' my future s o n  
> my bad bitch my gucci belt ,,, my new chanel shoes my cute sugar and something spice  
> Dont call me nasty❤
> 
> **Makki-babe**  
>  and no i didnt cheat on mattsun  
> that thing happened like way before i started dating mattsun😒💅
> 
> **Me**  
>  Oh
> 
> **Me**  
>  WAIT SO LIKE IN JUNIOR HIGH??

"Scuse me, what'd ya like?" Upon hearing the question, Suna didn't let it distract his attention from his conversation with Makki. He lets out a simple "Affogato and a sandwich." 

> **Makki-babe**  
>  ne  
> ways😇
> 
> **Me**  
>  lmaooo u so badddd
> 
> **Makki-babe**  
>  yea whatever loser u just mad that i got a hot babe and you dont 💅💞

Suna reached a hand inside his hoodie pocket and felt up his glasses til he felt that hard plastic of his card and slid it on the counter to the worker.

> **Me**  
>  not mad, babe just saving my dick or ass for a fine piece of ass
> 
> **Makki-babe**  
>  um im literally right here. jesus if you had a crush on me you couldve just said so. I dont think mattsun would be against a threesome every now and then if its with you 😷💞❤
> 
> **Me**  
>  harhar
> 
> **Me**  
>  No sirrrr

When the sound of hardened plastic sliding across marble was heard, Suna reached out to grab the card, but instead felt something warm and soft. His eyes glanced away from his phone and towards what he touched; a hand passing him his card. The hand removed itself from the card. Suna gave a mumbled "Sorry." As he took his card and shuffled to the side waiting for what will be his dinner for tonight.

  
He momentarily looked over at Kita who was wiping the miniature table down with a napkin, presumably wiping off the condensation from his beverage.

> **Makki-babe**  
>  Okay mr. closet ✨
> 
> **Me**  
>  s t o p dont calling me tHAT ofgdhjf
> 
> **Makki-babe**  
>  not my fault ur hiding ur sexy sexuality
> 
> **Makki-babe**  
>  literally all ur friends are gay
> 
> **Me**  
>  im surrounded by openly gays
> 
> **Me**  
>  im scared
> 
> **Makki-babe**  
>  be scared👁👄👁✨
> 
> **Makki-babe**  
>  we're dangerous,, we go feral💃
> 
> **Makki-babe**  
>  instead instead of white sperm we have rainbow sperm🌈
> 
> **Makki-babe**  
>  so join in on the 🌈rainbow 🌈sperm gang 
> 
> **Me**  
>  tempting but no 👽

A realization hit him; _I didn't give the barista my name._ He looked back at the counter and saw a man handing him the beverage he ordered. It was a fairly beautiful man, short dark curly hair with glasses that is accompanied by a beautiful pair of teal irises. Suna gives a nod to the pretty worker and received his dinner. 

He made his way to his seat in front of Kita. Suna adjusts himself in chair and grabs the with one hand, placing a portion of it inside his mouth as his free hand strokes his bang behind his ear. Kita stared for a moment and then placed the straw between his lips and continued sipping on his iced coffee.

  
Kita let Suna finish chewing his food before starting up a conversation with him. "I assume you were busy studying. That or you just finished committed a murder based on how your dressed." Suna groans at the latter before answering, "No, you're right, exams are coming up soon." He takes another bite into his sandwich.

  
"You know I would not mind helping you with studying." 

  
"I'm sure you wouldn't."

  
Yes, Suna was sure to a hundred percent that this man; who did not attend higher education, but instead wanted to work in the fields, could for sure get a perfect score on a exam from Suna's vague notes. That's how powerful the man sitting in front of Suna is. 

  
Kita hums "How was your day?"

  
"Boring." He murmurs before chomping down on the last of his sandwich. Kita swirled his beverage with his straw, "Did you study with anyone? I heard that helps with people who are social." 

  
"Makki."

  
"You could've chosen anyone. Anyone. But you chose someone who also has a hard time studying." Kita lectured matter-of-factually. Suna grabbed a napkin to meekly brush off the crumbs on his hands and mouth, meanwhile searching for a change of topic he caught the signature on Kita's beverage. 

  
Kita♡

  
Suna raised an eyebrow and pointed his pinky finger at the signature, "They put a heart next to your name." At the notice, Kita raised and turned his beverage to see the same thing. He let out a puzzled hum before glancing at Suna's and responding with, "They did the same with yours."

  
Suna looked and let out a "huh" before tearing the plastic off the also plastic spoon. "Must be some marketing tactic." Kita hummed into his beverage. Suna agrees with a nod and began scooping the ice-cream in the container. 

  
"As I was saying. You will bring Hanamaki-san here to study since you two cannot study without someone making you."

  
Suna's eyes widened unnaturally. Speaking of unnatural, its unnatural how good that sandwich was. He thought the cafe only made shitty pastries from what everyone's been saying. Or maybe he just has shitty taste buds. But whatever it is, he will surely get more of tomorrow.

  
"Um... Okay, I'll tell Makki on my way home." He passed the spoon filled with caffeine and sugar inside his mouth. Kita adds "Meaning to bring your laptop as well."

  
"Mhm."

  
Once Kita waited on Suna to finish his beverage, they both got up, threw their trash away and said their goodbyes before heading their way home.

> **Me**  
>  hey babe

Suna has to wait a few minutes for Makki to respond, meanwhile he eyes down the crosswalk he took step by step, heading back to campus where his dormitory was to which he roomed with Hinata Shoyo, some crazy ginger.

Reaching the safe side, he felt his phone vibrate multiple times before checking it. It was the usual messages, asking him to hook up from Instagram. He scrolled past them and searched for Makki's. He honestly doesn't get what a fuck boy appearance or aura is but apparently he has it, because he was named one of the fuck boys at his and he seriously doesn't know why. 

  
He's a full virgin. And a closeted gay. A secretly gay virgin.

  
It makes it hard for him to make friends when they think he just wants to bone them.  
Finding Makki's message, he taps on it to avoid his thoughts.

> **Makki-babe**  
>  sup howd ur date with kita schmita go
> 
> **Me**  
>  Fair warning you shouldnt call him that tomorrow
> 
> **Makki-babe**  
>  h uh?
> 
> **Me**  
>  Kita said we're studying with him at the cafe since he figured out i was studying with you
> 
> **Makki-babe**  
>  I bet you he didnt JUST figure it out. u told him didnt you/
> 
> **Me**  
>  m m m m mmmmmmmmmmmmmaybe
> 
> **Makki-babe**  
>  babe i havent studied a day in my damn life😒💄
> 
> **Me**  
>  IM sorrY its just that KiTa you know ,,,i cant say no to h i m😤
> 
> **Makki-babe**  
>  I know I know you little pussyboy😙
> 
> **Makki-babe**  
>  But i guess i can see ur situation i guess i guess kinda  
> Its like iwa for me i thinnnk   
> except im not scared of iwa since his outbursts on oikawa are funny lmaoo💃👽
> 
> **Makki-babe**  
>  But Kita schmita is like calm and strong headed. And perfect so i see that. 
> 
> **Me**  
>  Yea i feel like if i ever say no to him hed beat my ass to a bloody pulp,but everybody knows he'd never resort to violence. hed probably jus say ok lmao

Once entering the dorms, he swiped his student card at the entry and made his way inside the building, taking an elevator to the ninth floor, he stares down at his phone waiting for the doors to close.

  
"RIN!" 

  
A shout booms the hall for Suna to see the voice belonging to his ginger of a roommate darting down the hallway. "Shoyo." He mutters, putting a foot against the slowly closing door. Shoyo lightens up his steps into a brief jog among-st entering the closed space. The ginger wasn't even out of breath. Suna lets go of the path of the door, letting it close.

  
"Just came from Oikawa's, you?" The ginger started, looking up at the taller. The height difference between them could be considered cute. People think there's something going on between the two with Suna's reputation and Hinata's 'cute' short stature. Honestly, Suna prefers them tall and masculine. Hinata's masculine, but not the other.

  
"Kita. Cafe."

  
Hinata looks at himself in the mirror, "You came back late this time. What'd you two do? Have fun without me?" Hinata looked at Suna through the mirror who was smirking, "Yeah we had a blast, went to Disney world then to mars-"

  
"WITHOUT ME?!" Hinata gasps in betrayal and fell back against the mirror dramatically clenching his hand against his chest. Suna lets off the smirk as the doors slide open, "Yep, tomorrow we're going to Jupiter."

  
Hinata followed behind the taller's strides, "Why Jupiter?"

  
"Obviously to get more stupider." Suna faintly scoffed at his own words.

  
Hinata took a minute to process then it finally hit him, "OHHH!!" Then a boisterous laughter as if it was the funniest thing this little man has ever heard.


	2. Chapter 2

Suna dropped his jaw into a yawn as he felt for his toothbrush in the miniature container. He isn't exactly the bright eyed and bushy tail kind of person in the morning, compared to his roommate who was already making his way beside him in the small bathroom. Suna bent over slightly as he dragged the toothpaste out onto the bristles before running it through water and sticking it in his mouth. 

"Morning Rin!" The shorter stood close by his side as he reached for his own toothbrush and repeated the same steps as Suna. "Morghing.." Suna muffled the morning greeting back. Hinata stuck his toothbrush inside his mouth and began brushing. The two just stared at the mirror, brushing their teeth. The sight of how different the two look standing next to each other is always a sight to see. Polar opposites.

Even now, Suna was slouched in his black and white branded shirt, while barefoot. Meanwhile Hinata was upright, rocking a Hello Kitty Pajama set and slippers. Suna remembers then time when he asked why he wears that, and Hinata responds it with Hello Kitty reminds him of a marshmallow that he wants to eat whenever he gets the chance. 

Suna spits in the sink and begins washing his mouth. Hinata soon after does the same. Suna finishes first and dries his face with a towel before leaving the bathroom. He walked over to the dresser that stood between his and Hinata's beds, which had their phones on-top of. Suna reached over and unplugged his phone from the charger and turned it on. He heard Shoyo's footsteps approach the dresser, so he sat on his bed, scrolling through Instagram. 

"What the hell did you post yesterday, Shoyo?" Suna mumbled in disbelief as he was located on Hinata's profile. "What do you mean?" Hinata slipped off his top and leaned over to peek at Rintarou's phone, "Oh!" Suna continued scrolling as Hinata began to explain. "Kageyama said I looked ugly with the old guy filter on my face so I tried it on my toes with a drawn face on it." Hinata tossed his pajama top onto his bed and began taking off his bottoms "It's pretty funny huh?" A light chuckle passed Hinata's lips at the thought.

"Not really. Looks kind of gross to be honest." Suna huffed. 

"You're such a party pooper, Rin! No humor! No humor at all!" Hinata pouted, now only in his underwear. Suna chuckles before looking at Hinata who was searching through the drawers, "No, I have humor, yours is just bad. Like trash." 

Hinata basically shot his head up at Suna, abit angrily "Kageyama thinks my jokes are funny! So ha!" He stuck his tongue out, childishly. Suna rolled his eyes and went back to scrolling through his feed, "Yeah? Well Kageyama has trash humor too. I bet you guys laugh at spongebob memes."

"Hey! They're funny!"

"Oh shut up you stinky butt." Suna chuckled as he shoved his foot into the ginger's face who was struggling to keep his balance.

Once he falls, Suna retracts his foot and gives out one last chuckle when the other recovers almost immediately.

"Rin! You know what time it is!" Hinata shouts a little too loudly for someone sitting in the same room as him. "What?" Suna asks abit cautiously, stopping the scrolling of his phone. 

"Morning stretches!"

"No thank you." The older rejects almost immediately, looking back down at his phone in disinterest. 

"You always say no! But we always end up doing it! So just stop saying no!" Hinata growled. Suna laid back into his bed with his phone above him, "Dont wanna."

Suddenly Suna felt two hands wrap around his ankles and forcibly drag his tall ass down onto the floor with Hinata, who still wasn't clothed. "At least put on some clothes first, jesus. You're such a pain." Suna whined lightly. "Oh right!" Hinata scrambled for his clothes. Suna took the chance to twist his torso and reach for the top of his bed to climb up. When he lifted his ass, strong hands immediately shot his whole body back down. "Nope! You're not going back up there until we've done our stretches!"

"I don't even play anymore..." Suna basically sobbed as Hinata began to spread his long legs one by one. "But you're so flexible and your core stability is freaking insane! I can't believe you don't play with us at all!"

Suna made of a face as if he was in eternal pain when Hinata effortlessly put him into a split. "Oh stop being such a baby, Rin! We all know it doesn't hurt! You just don't want me to stretch you!"

Suna made a deadpan expression as Hinata leaned against Suna's back, causing Suna to lean way way forward into his split, chest briefly touching the carpet, "Don't ever say that last sentence ever again, it sounds so wrong." 

"Huh?"

"....Nothing."

The two ended up doing the rest of the stretches for thirty minutes before Hinata finally let up. "So! Are you going to come by the gym today?" Hinata asks on routine. Suna lets out a massive sigh as he got up from the ground and slipped off his top, "Stop asking me, Shoyo. I don't feel like playing, nor do I have the time." Hinata whimpers in response "Oh come on! We only have three blockers so one person isn't allowed to play or not play the position they specialize in!"

"One day, Shoyo, I'll play with you guys. Just not today, I have to study for exams." Suna squats down at the drawers and began digging through his designer clothes. Suna has a specific sense of fashion, he likes designer brands that are clean with not too much design on it. But on days like these where he has to focus on something for a long period of time; he digs into beneath the expensive clothes and pulls out a full black hoodie along with black and white shorts, and some black socks.

"Mmm... Okay then after exams?"

"Sure, maybe." 

At hearing Suna's shaky confirmation, Hinata leaves their room full of joy and Suna knows that the ginger only payed attention to the 'Sure' and not the 'Maybe'. Suna has gotten used to his roommate's antics though, so he decides to just pretend they never had this conversation. He reaches over to his bed to grab his phone to look at the time.

11:56AM

 _We need to stop sleeping so late, jesus._ Suna groans slightly as he scrolls past the usual thousands of notifications of people wanting him to stick his penis inside of them or on the rare occasions; vise versa. He's gotten pretty good at spotting his friend's messages though, even when he's zooming passed the thirst. 

> **Kunimiii**
> 
> lmAO heard you got stuck studying with makks and kita
> 
> ur such a loser lol
> 
> **Me**
> 
> shut uppp im in pain jus thinking about it
> 
> **Kunimiii**
> 
> thats what ur dumbass gets for getting caught "studying" with makks😆
> 
> **Me**
> 
> wow no moral support,, thats why u ugly
> 
> **Kunimiii**
> 
> nottt eeevvvveeeennnn 💅👀
> 
> **Kunimii**
> 
> Im literally the hottest person you'll ever see
> 
> **Me**
> 
> thats the same thing Makki told me yesterday, i wonder which one of yall is lyin🤔
> 
> **Kunimiii**
> 
> LMFSIOAOA nah hes a bad bitch that belongs in a pound
> 
> im that hot stripper u pop a boner for at the clubb💃
> 
> **Me**
> 
> I literally cant talk to u or makki without it being straight up sexual
> 
> **Me**
> 
> i need new friends😔
> 
> **Kunimiii**
> 
> mmm nah im ur friend and thats all u need hoe😌
> 
> **Kunimiii**
> 
> And you better not get yourself a boyfriend either or else
> 
> **Me**
> 
> or else what hoe
> 
> **Kunimiii**
> 
> imma curb-stomp both you guys. You for ur fine ass not being single anymore
> 
> and him for taking my baby away from me 
> 
> **Me**
> 
> LSMAKDSKA and what if he's like super buff and snarly
> 
> **Kunimiii**
> 
> wtf u gonna date, big foot? 
> 
> but idc im down to have my bones snapped in half by big foot if it means i get
> 
> some of my hits on him
> 
> **Me**
> 
> If o Nly you were single mannmn,, we couldve had something something great
> 
> but you like onions
> 
> **Kunimiii**
> 
> lmfAOoa stop calling him that you know he gets mad every timeee💀

Suna decides he should stop texting Kunimi before he has something fucked up in his brain, like a tumor or something. Suna brushes his bangs back to feel fresher. He takes off his bottoms and slips on his 'comfort outfit' before sitting back down on his bed and texting Makki.

> **Me**
> 
> I told kita that we were gonna meet up after you finish your classes
> 
> so like when r u done
> 
> **Makki-babe**
> 
> ????
> 
> **Makki-babe**
> 
> i dont have classes today tho lol
> 
> **Me**
> 
> oh
> 
> **Makki-babe**
> 
> babe we literally have the same classes,,, w eSIT NEXT TO EACHOTHER😡
> 
> THERE WAS A PIPE LEAK IN OUR BUILDING THATS WHY WOULD COULDNT ATTEND
> 
> **Me**
> 
> im slow sometimes leave me alone
> 
> **Makki-babe**
> 
> more like all the time
> 
> **Me**
> 
> Can ya meet up rn??
> 
> **Makki-babe**
> 
> yea just hanging out with some losers anyways💞

Suna lets out a sigh as he looked away from his phone and reached for his laptop that was sitting on the dresser with his golden rounded glasses propped neatly on-top of it. He grabbed his glasses first and put them on. The glasses aren't fake or just for show, they actually have prescription lenses in them. His eyesight isn't horrible but it's not 20/20. Just a little less, hence why he doesn't wear them often.

He reached out and placed the laptop on his lap before texting Kita.

> **Me**
> 
> Can we meet right now?
> 
> **Kita**
> 
> Yes.

Suna hums lightly before sending another text to Makki that they're meeting up right and need to bring his stuff. After sending the message, Suna put the laptop inside his backpack and slung it on his shoulders before standing up. He tucked his feet into his sandles and walked over to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rin-Rin!" 

As soon as Suna popped his head out into the hallway, he saw a familiar woman in an expensive white sundress jogging towards him. Already noticing, he closes and locks the door before greeting the woman he shops with, "Hey Alisa." 

Her footsteps lightened as her distance between eachother closened. "What are you doing here? Weren't you in Russia with your brother?" 

She plastered an endearing smile on her fair skin, "Yes. I'm actually here with my manager, he's talking to some big fancy photographers and Lev stayed back in Russia with Yakk-kun. So I have some free time and want to spend it with you!" Her tone was sing-song that was accompanied by manicured jazz-hands.

"I'm actually on my way to go meet up at a cafe with Kita and Makki, want to come? We can go shopping right after." Suna suggested, though inside he was hoping she'd say yes, because he really does want to go shopping with her, its always a blast.

"Oh yes please!~" Her smile only grew more beautiful as she hooked her slender arm around Suna's.

* * *

A groan passed Osamu's lips as he pulled on his hair out of stress. The piles of assignments he was assigned was unfathomable to the point he'd wish he could be hit by a car and get sent to the ER. 

He waits for the traffic light to turn red before stepping onto the tar and resume his short travel to his workplace where his twin brother has been all day. 

Though Osamu's face immediately softened at the thought of his workplace. The cafe that that one pretty boy visits everyday. It really eases his stress levels. Osamu see's the tiny 'Hatte Latte' sign in the distance which brings a different rhythm into his heart beat, wondering if the pretty 'Rin' was already sitting there by the window scooping a chunk of the icecream in his Affrogato. 

_He's totally a player, 'samu. That or he's way outta your league, just give up._

He still hears Atsumu's voice in his damn head and it get's annoying how everytime he enter's the cafe Atsumu tells him that Suna is a fuck-boy or out of his league. It's not going to stop Osamu from atleast trying.

Fuck, he doesn't even know if 'Rin' is gay... or even single! All this time of flirtatiously competing with his brother in writing pick-up lines, hearts drawn beside their names, heart-shaped whipped cream when they sometimes order it. Oh! And yesterday when for the first time, 'Rin' ordered a sandwich. Osamu knew how shitty their pastries were since they didn't really give much fucks about the food, but Osamu decided to use milkbread instead of regular white bread with a light sprinkle of sugar. And based on Rin's reaction, he has satisfied 'Rin's pallet.

Osamu walks passed the cafe window to side glance it, and to his surprise it was a different two figures sitting in the duo's usual spot. Not 'Rin' or 'Kita', it made Osamu pause in place for a second, but he immediately went inside anyways. 

"'Samu, you're laaaate." He heard his twin whine from behind the counter. Osamu took a quick glance around the cafe to see if the usual duo was there and to his sorrow there wasn't. "Shut up, don't snitch." Osamu huffed, walking passed the counter and towards the backroom. He opens it and closes it behind him to see the usual; Kenma in his work uniform laying across the bench playing animal crossing on his Nintendo switch. His shift starts a few hours later so there's nothing wrong with him lazing around before then. 

"Hey 'Samu." His soft voice was what filled the silence as Osamu reached up for the black logoed apron (the work uniform). "Hey Kenma. 'Kaashi here?" 

"No, he's coming by later."

"Kay."

After sticking on the tiny name tag carelessly on the apron, he heads back out. Osamu makes his way behind the counter and yawned.

"What are you so tired for?" 

Atsumu questions while leaning over the counter. "I had night classes, of course Im fuckin' tired, 'Tsumu." Osamu curses under his breath, knowing its unprofessional to swear while working customer service. 

Atsumu rolled his eyes, "You're just mad that you didn't get to see your boy-toy in class today because of the pipe leak. On the other hand that class was cancelled so woohoo!" 

Osamu grumbles, fighting the urge to punch Atsumu's face. But yes, that just piled up on Osamu's stress. Osamu and Atsumu always sit in the same spot, behind 'Rin' and some pink haired guy. Its not that they just follow them everywhere, its just the two pairs always sit in the same spot and Osamu always notice how some days 'Rin's hair is more unkept than others. And how he always wears glasses in class because without them, he has to squint to see the professor.

Sometimes on days when Atsumu is feeling zesty, he purposely pushes Osamu's pencil off the surface and it falls behind 'Rin' to which the pink haired guy picks it up for them.

"Oh my god, move move 'Samu, move." Atsumu hushedly shoved Osamu away from the cash register. Osamu almost took offense to it before he looked at the enterance to see a familiar lone grey and black hair man make his way to the register.

"W-What, uh, what would you like?" 

Osamu got a kick out of watching his brother stumble over his words and completely fall apart against this stranger. 

"I would like an iced coffee, please." 

And once again, the unfazed man orders the same thing each time.

"Alright..! Kita, right?" Atsumu grabbed a marker lightly trembling, but not too noticeably. Osamu has to turn away so he doesn't burst out in a fit of laughter and ruin Atsumu's 'amazing flirting'. 

"Yes, thank you." Kita hands over his card and Atsumu does the usual. Suddenly the voice spoke once more, unusal, "I might order more later, I'm going to be here for a while, I suppose, is that fine with you?" 

Osamu had gotten used to the regular 'I would like iced coffee. Yes. Thank you.' so it certainly came as a shock to Osamu, but oh no... his poor brother.

Atsumu was frozen. Had stopped all movement, the concept of time has perished from that man's thoughts. 

"Yes, that's fine." Osamu spoke up and snatched Kita's card from Atsumu's grasp and handed it back to him. 

"Thank you." And with that, he goes to a different seat that as more chairs. _Is he not just going to sit with 'Rin' today?_

Osamu turned back to his frozen brother and pulled him by the ear more than violently. He knows this must be heaven for Atsumu, but he needs to do his damn job and make than man his iced coffee.

"Ow ow ow, 'Samu stoooop!" Atsumu whined hushedly. "Are you gonna make his iced coffee or should I?" 

"Of course I will! Move move!" Atsumu batted a hand at Osamu to which he stepped to the side and kept his eyes on the window. At the corner of his eye, he can see his twin viciously draw way more hearts than necessary around the name on the cup. Osamu rolled his eyes at the action, but he knows damn-well that he'd do the same thing if 'Rin' did something on the same level as that. 

"Kita. Your drink is ready." Atsumu spoke cheerfully, seeming to have gathered his unusal composure. Kita got up and made his way to the counter and grabbed his iced coffee from Atsumu. 

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, very welcome, actually." Atsumu rambled off, all flustered. Kita just stared at him for a moment and gave a nod before heading back to his seat. 

Osamu leaned over Atsumu's shoulder, whispering "You blew that."

Atsumu didn't fight back, instead he just sighed in defeat, "I know.."

Though, at the corner of his eye something more worth-while caught his attention. A tall familiar figure with fox-like eyes could be seen walking by the window and Osamu swears he could have a heart attack eachtime. 

He took a deep breath, but it was suddenly caught in his throat when an _unfamiliar_ figure strutted by the one he swooned over. 

Osamu could feel Atsumu's concerned eyes bare down on him. 

The two walked inside the cafe arm and arm. "Kita's over there, go introduce yourselves." 'Rin' pointed in the direction of Kita. "Alright!" Oh-so angelic of a voice that matched the woman's appearance, even Osamu could fall for her. She walked professionally over to her destination. 

Meanwhile, as routine, 'Rin' pulls out his phone and stares down at it while approaching the register. 

Osamu gave a look of _I got this dont worry_ to Atsumu who was clearly losing his shit.

"What would ya like, sir?" Osamu rested his hands on the edge of the counter behind the cash register. 

"Affogato and a sandwich."

"Did you like the sandwich?" 

_Fuck fuck shit shit fuck._ Osamu let those words slip out of his mouth so fast, it took him a minute to process it. 

Though something unexpected happened. Something that could pop every vein in Osamu's body. Something that could give Osamu five heart attacks at a time at such a young age.

Fox-like eyes looked up from the addicting phone screen along with a very _extremely_ soft and comfortable smile, "I loved it."

_I love you._

"Thanks, I'm the one who made it." Osamu gave a polite smile back even though his lower half was trembling like crazy.

"Can you make mine again? It really tasted great."

_Rin, just put a ring on my finger and I'd cook in yer kitchen day in and day out if it would make ya happy._

"I was planning on it." 

The crinkle in the fox eyes when he smiled made Osamu stress-free. He was in utter bliss. And he knew in the corner somewhere that Atsumu was jealous. 

"Thanks. Oh wait, you know my name right?" 

'Rin' asks, his smile slightly fading. 

"No, I don't." Osamu asks, thinking that 'Rin' was asking for his full name.

"Rin." He states.

Osamu's expression fell blank for a moment before he felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, "No, wait, I know.. your um.. yeah. I thought you were talking about yer full name or something.."

"My full name?" Rin raised an eyebrow. 

"I..." Osamu was searching for words that felt like he hadn't ever learned.

Suddenly, Rin folded his arms into one another and leaned over the counter to Osamu's personal space and hushly said "Well, if you're a good boy, I might consider tellin' ya." He said it with such coyness and pure arousness it made Osamu's whole body burn, every inch of his skin was on fire with this man's sexy voice and the look in those eyes; _Oh god.._

Rin calmly leaned back with his usual bored expression and slid his card across the marbled counter as if he didn't just give a sexual innuendo. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Suna please get a waffle?

"Well, if you're a good boy, I might consider tellin' ya."

Suna smirked at his playful banter, but after a second the barista just stared wide-eyed like a dear in headlights. _Is he offended?_ He stopped smiling and leaned back away, into his usual slouch. 

_I shouldn't ever do that again, think that's considered harassment these days._ Suna glanced at the barista for a moment as he was digging for his card inside his pocket. The barista was still a deer in headlights. _Oh shit, should I say sorry?_

Suna slid his card against the marbled countertop. At the clank of the harden plastic hitting the marble, the barista seemed to snap out of the trance. "Oh uh, yeah right.. money... sandwich." Suna could hear the barista muttering fo himself as if he's trying to remember what Suna ordered. 

_Shit, I made the barista uncomfortable, what if he spits in my damn drink now?_ Suna internally panicked but kept a usual bored expression he's mastered onto his face like a still painting. 

"Are you uncomfortable?" Suna decides not to ponder the thought anymore and just straight out ask. The barista quickly regained the usual friendly composure and plastered a forced smile on quivering lips, "Oh no, don't worry. Just trying my best to be good." 

A hitched breath passed Suna's lungs; _He joked back. He joked back. Thank god, holy shit._ "Right." More than anything that one word came off very sarcastic and annoyed and Suna really wished it hadn't. Though, the barista didn't- the barista... 

Suna glanced down at the name tag noticeably carelessly slapped onto the man's apron. Though the glance was caught by the barista, but he didn't seem to care. 

Osamu

He's heard that name before, it sounded so familiar. The tip of his tongue, but he decides he'll think about it later since something else caught his attention. 

The broad frame of this barista. Suna wonders what it looks like under that sweater. As soon as the thought came into his mind, he immediately pushed it out. _Rintarou control your gayness, jesus. Osamu is probably wholesomely straight and wouldn't want men thinking about him in such a way, especially strangers._

"Alright, I'll have your order ready in a few minutes, _Rin._ " His nickname rolled off his tongue so playfully. Suna was having fun. He wants to befriend this barista the next time he comes back. 

Osamu turned around and began prepping his order. Suna glanced at the clone standing in one corner with a raised eyebrow staring back at him. Suna raised an eyebrow back, seeming to cause the twin to make his way to him. 

As soon as the blonde twin opened his mouth, Suna knew trouble was going come spilling out of it. "Listen here Rin, if that's even your real name-" 

"It's not." The quick response threw the hushed blonde offgaurd and seeming to make him more angry. 

"Shut up and listen to me-" 

_Ooh, so fiesty._

"Stop flirtin' with my damn brother while your girlfriend is sittin' over there." 

Suna's eyes widened at that one sentence, there was so much to unpack from it. Firstly, _Flirting? Was I flirting with Osamu? When?_ And secondly _Holy fuck this guy thinks I'm dating Alisa. The fact that he thinks I'm dating someone as pretty as her is a massive stroke to my ego._ Before Suna could respond, the twin continued,

"I know guys like you, 'cause I used to be one of 'em too. But my brother's off-limits ya hear me?" 

The twin must have been expecting a verbal answer because when Suna stuck his middle finger up at him, it shocked the blonde more than it needed to.

"Loud and clear, brother-in-law." Suna whispered back egotistically. The title seemed to get under the twin's skin. Suna catches the name tag of this easily-to-anger person, "Brother-in-law Atsumu~" Suna's tone was very sing-songly, as his voice announced every word carefully and joyfully.

"I fucking ha-"

"'Tsumu what the hell? Move." The familiar voice he just learned the name of minutes ago belonged to Osamu. 

At Osamu's shove, Atsumu shuffled to the side in a pouting mess.

"I am so sorry if my dumbass brother said anythin'. He doesn't have a filter most times." Osamu apologized in Atsumu's sted as he handed Suna his order. "Oh, no don't worry about it. All he did was cuss me out and talk about how he'd fuck my mom, nothing to get all serious about." The tone of innocence ran through Suna's voice so naturally. 

"He wha- 'TSUMU YOU SAID WHAT?!" 

"I DIDN'T!"

Suna's eyes viewed with pure bliss as Osamu threw a punch at the blocking Atsumu, knocking Atsumu against the counter. Osamu threw him across the space onto the space away from the coffee makers and started hamming down a barrage of punches on the blonde twin. 

Immediately, Suna took the chance to go onto the camera app and record this whole mess to send to his friends. 

At this moment of Osamu and Atsumu tossing and beating eachother up against the counters, a familiar video came to Suna's head. A smile crept onto his face as he began to open his mouth.

"Can I get a waffle?"

"Excuse me, can I PLEASE get a waffle?"

Suddenly a hand squeezed on his shoulder and to his worst fear; it's Kita's hand. Signaling for him to stop recording as he calmly walks towards the twins fighting. 

Not feeling the high anymore, Suna stops recording and follows behind Kita like a lost pup.

Kita professionally hopped over the counter, making sure not to knock anything over. Once his shoes met the tiles of the ground, his hands got to work, immediately pulling the twins apart forcefully by grabbing them by their aprons and put some distance into them by holding them in both hands on either side of him. 

Kita's strong arms flexed clean cut in the thin fabric of his sleeves, putting the twins powerless. "You two are scaring your customers. Take your personal matters else where." Kita was calm, unmoved as always. Though, the sternity in his voice was refreshing in a scary way. 

Suna was about to turn on his heels and leave the establishment before a familiar blonde's voice shouted, "It's his fucking fault! He said that I told him that I'd fuck his mom! And stupid 'Samu listened to him!" 

"Dont call me stupid, dickwad!"

The twins squirmed around less in Kita's grip as Kita's dull brown eyes met fox-like ones. "Stop causing trouble." Everyone knew that those words were appointed to not just Suna, but to all three of them. 

Kita released the twins from his grasp and stood between them. "Now go grovel."

"What?" Atsumu, who's face was terribly worse for wear, asks. Osamu stayed silent, abit pouty with his busted lip.

"Grovel infront of the door. Apologize to all the customer's you two must've scared." Kita stated so sternly that the twins felt obliged to do so when the look on their customers faces did instill _fear._

The twins made their way to the front, all the while Suna was grinning devilishly at the sight about to come.

"You too." Kita's voice sprange from the silence. "Huh?" Suna was caught. He didn't have to ask why he had to grovel with them, since Suna knew to a hundred percent certainty that Kita knew Suna started it.

Suna's grin was immediately shaved off and replaced with a look of annoyance as he got on his knees beside Osamu and groveled. 

"Now apologize."

Osamu went first "I'm sorry for beating up my brother at work, it won't ever happen again, I've learned my wrongs-"

"Pfft-" 

Suna glanced at Osamu who was about to give another beating to his twin, so Suna grabbed Osamu's sleeve to pull him back down into a proper grovel, signaling him that Kita will take care of it. 

And he sure as hell did.

Suna could hear footsteps approach Atsumu's direction, then

"What's funny about your brother's apology?"

"..."

"Answer me."

"N-Nothing.. Nothing is funny about it."

"Mhm. Osamu you may continue."

Suna then began to physically hear the shit-eating grin on Osamu's face from the way that he continued his apology "I've learned my wrongs and know now to not act in such a way in public, I ask for my customers' sincerest apologies."

"Very good. Suna."

Suna took a deep breath in, by now he's gathered his thoughts on what he's going to say, but in all honesty he was surprised how Osamu went first and didn't even think up his lines before hand without a single stutter. 

"I am very sorry for instigating fight in a public area where kids are around. I ask for everyone's forgiveness in this predicament and will not rise my tongue among any complaints that I may have caused due to this problem."

"Good."

"Now Ats-"

"Woah woah what the hell's going o-" Suna was sure to all certainty that that voice was his dear beloved friend's; Makki who had seem to just arrived at the wrong time.

Makki cut himself off, seeing the situation and letting out a low ' _fuck'_ under his breath before walking next to Suna and began groveling as well.

"I am very sorry for interrupting this sensitive moment with my untimely manner. I ask for everyone's forgiveness in my pure stupiditiness for those who have all been affected by my sudden out burst. I will pay attention next time around, and not disrupt this sensitive moment that has been created, for I have learned my lesson."

"Good, now Atsumu."

"Please forgive my imprudence for cursing at Rin and being so 'disrespectful' towards his mother by saying I want to have sexual intercourse with her. I know now that that was wrong of me to say and should've never been said. I ask for everyone's forgiveness in this action that I have made so stupidly."

"Good, you all may stand up now."


End file.
